Be My Valentine
by BethSHeartbeat
Summary: Zax fluff for Valentines Day


The sun streamed through the curtains, which they'd once again forgotten to shut the previous evening in the blur of passion. She sat up slightly, pulling the duvet with her, the space next to her was empty and what's more, it was cold. It was Saturday which meant they were both starting just after lunch and she knew that Max was not a morning person. It was then that she realised that the room, that she was sure was its usual tip only 10 hours before, was now spotless for the first time since Max had moved in. Zoe's shoes were tucked in at the side of the room to prevent tripping and her clothes from the last night were in the washing basket in the corner, seeing as Zoe now stored a small selection of her clothes at Max's to make her life easier. She'd only been back together with him for a week and yet this had the air of something a lot more serious than it had been before and yet she didn't feel the pang of nerves that she had done when things were beginning to get serious last time round.

From Max's side of the bed she heard a phone buzz and immediately reached over to get it, thinking that it was hers. After finding that it wasn't she picked Max's up and smiled slightly as she realised that his lock screen was a picture of the two of them, placing his phone back down she briefly wondered whether or not to go and find Max or if they were alone in the student house. She didn't have to wonder long as Max returned to the room carrying a tray with him, she looked up at him and beamed. She wasn't sure where she'd expected him to be, but making her breakfast in bed hadn't even crossed her mind, Max crawled back into bed before passing Zoe the tray, which held a plate of freshly cooked pancakes and a bunch of red roses.

"Max you really shouldn't have!" Zoe spoke, tucking into the pancakes before offering Max half.

"Well if I can't treat you on Valentine's Day then when can I?" Max laughed as a bit of syrup missed Zoe's mouth and slipped down her chin.

"I didn't even realise that it was Valentine's Day! Nice improvement on the room by the way." Zoe commented, "Oh by the way, your phone went off. I thought it was mine but obviously it wasn't, nice picture by the way."

"I like it too, we look extremely happy." He replied, picking up his phone just to look at the picture. Max was holding the camera in the photo and Zoe didn't even realise he was taking a picture but she looked at him so lovingly as Max gently kissed her cheek. "Glad you like the room, it wasn't really good enough for you before."

"Anything to do with you is more than good enough for me Max."

"Well I'm glad you said that but hurry up and eat because I have more surprises up my sleeve."

"Max…" She spoke, a warning tone evident. From the moment he'd mentioned the date she'd known that he wouldn't give up trying to spoil her and now she had a plan of her own, after all she couldn't let it be a one-sided relationship again.

"I run you a bath Zo, don't worry Robyn and Lofty are out." Max spoke as he reappeared in the room and took Zoe's hand and led her through to the bathroom. The bath was filled with bubbled with rose petals scattered over the top, with candles lighten around the room.

"Max you don't need to do all of this." Zoe replied, leaning forward to kiss him.

"I know, I want to though! Now get in before it gets cold."

"Only if you join me." Zoe winked.

Zoe sat on the edge of the bed having now gotten out of the bath and decided upon her dress for the day. Her hair was pretty much dry, but curled slightly at the bottom as she'd allowed it to dry naturally for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Hmmm. Max what are you doing?" She asked, jumping slightly as she felt his skin against the skin on her neck. He gently stroked her neck before she felt something cold against the skin at the chest. Looking down slightly she noticed the new necklace that hung around her neck, with an interlinked M and Z for a pendant, turning slightly she was now able to see his face. His eyes lit up as he saw her smile and she knew it was time to put her plan into action.

"I love you." She whispered for the first time in their relationship, his face lighting up slightly.

"What?" He asked, wanting to check that he'd heard correctly.

"I love you Max."


End file.
